Otra historia de la Guerra del Anillo
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: Cappie5: Pegamento en el suelo, aparece un orco. Aún en Rivendel... Reviews!
1. Amärie y Lothwen

Pippin Tuk se encuentra con una mujer extraña en los lindes de la Comarca:  
  
Pippin: hola soy Pippin Tuk ^°^  
  
Persona Extraña: hola  
  
Pippin: ¿quién eres? ^°^  
  
Persona extraña: soy Amärie, y soy una elfa  
  
Pippin: aaaa nunca había visto un elfo ^^u  
  
Amärie: yo nunca he visto un hobbit  
  
Pippin: ¿y señora elfa como sabe que soy un hobbit si no te lo he dicho?  
  
Amärie: los elfos somos muy sabios. ¿Y tú como sabias que era una elfa?  
  
Pippin: me lo acabas de decir -_-u  
  
Amärie: oops  
  
Amärie: me caíste muy bien pequeño hobbit  
  
Pippin: aaaa  
  
Pippin:... ¿que haces aquí en la Comarca?  
  
Amärie: ¿y que te trae por aquí?  
  
Pippin: eh, yo vivo aquí  
  
Amärie: -_- cierto, vengo a buscar a Frodo Bolsón, creo que asi se llama  
  
Pippin: si es mi primo ^°^ primo segundo por parte de su madre y...  
  
Amärie: tengo que hablar con el  
  
Amärie: vengo de parte de Gandalf  
  
Pippin: ay no, ¿Gandalf? me cae a bastonazos cada vez que me ve  
  
Amärie: por algo será... te ves muy travieso  
  
Pippin: ¿travieso? ¿Yo? me ofendiste gravemente  
  
Amärie: lo siento, no tengo que perder tiempo, ¿me puedes llevar con Frodo?  
  
Pippin: bueno... ¿estas escondiendo a Gandalf? ese viejo loco hace planes de ese tipo  
  
Gandalf *llegando*: Tuk pedazo de bobo *le da un bastonazo*  
  
Amärie: que bueno que llegaste, no me quiere decir donde esta Frodo  
  
Pippin: ¬_¬  
  
Gandalf: claro, vamos por allá, deje mi carreta aquí  
  
Pippin: ¬__¬ ¿y por que me pegas?  
  
Gandalf: por ser tan cabeza hueca *se sube a una carreta*  
  
Amärie: de acuerdo, tenemos que terminar esto rápido  
  
Amärie: por que este hobbit habla tan mal de ti, Gandalf  
  
Pippin *se sube a la carreta*  
  
Gandalf: no creas que no te vi Tuk ¬_¬  
  
Pippin [¬_¬]  
  
Amärie: ¿de que se trata todo esto?  
  
Gandalf: yo no lo sé   
  
Amärie: solo me dijiste que me necesitabas  
  
Amärie: no será de... *se acerca al oído de Gandalf y le susurra algo...*  
  
Gandalf: erm, erm  
  
Gandalf: si  
  
Amärie: dime que no es eso verdad  
  
Gandalf: ... si te acabo de decir que si ya es afirmativo  
  
Amärie: -_- bueno, no es para que te enojes  
  
Frodo: llegas tarde  
  
Gandalf: yo no llego tarde ni temprano solo soy puntual ^°^  
  
Frodo: xD  
  
Pippin *tratando de descifrarlo*  
  
Gandalf: eh, sube Frodo y nadie más esto no es transporte público ¬¬  
  
Pippin: xD  
  
Amärie: ¿asi que tu eres Frodo?  
  
Frodo: si ^°^, ¿verdad que soy lindo?  
  
Pippin *entre los fuegos artificiales*: xD  
  
Amärie: no me refería a eso -_-u  
  
Frodo: ;__;  
  
Gandalf *susurrando*: es algo vanidoso  
  
Pippin: xD  
  
Gandalf: bueno Frodo, oí que Bilbo dará una fiesta de especial magnificencia  
  
Frodo: sí, invitó a toda la Comarca, para celebrar mi cumpleaños *¬*   
  
Frodo: gracias por traerme Gandalf *se baja de la carreta*  
  
Pippin : xD  
  
...  
  
Amärie: ¿Gandalf? te estoy hablando  
  
Amärie: le voy a decir a Saruman que te has portado mal  
  
Gandalf: ah, no eres una elfa con una boca grande *sacude la cabeza* que decías  
  
Gandalf: bueno es que me quede dormido y como duermo con los ojos abiertos  
  
Amärie: como le dirás a Frodo que tiene que destruir el anillo único  
  
Pippin: ¿que anillo?  
  
Gandalf: ...  
  
Amärie: un anillo que no te interesa ¿que no te habías bajado con Frodo? ya veo por que Gandalf te pega con su bastón  
  
Pippin: no me había bajado  
  
Amärie: ¿crees que pronto ve a mi hermano?  
  
Gandalf:...  
  
Amärie: ya sabes... mi hermano, guerito, pelo largo, se llama Legolas... ¿estas dormido otra vez?  
  
Pippin *agarra el báculo de Gandalf y con cara maléfica le pega un bastonazo*  
  
Gandalf: AY NO QUIERO IR AL CALABOZO DE GONDOR  
  
Amärie: bien hecho Pippin, ¿ahora me pondrás atención?  
  
Pippin: gracias ^°^  
  
Gandalf: sí, si, ¿que dijiste?  
  
Amärie: ¿que si crees que veré a mi hermano en un momento cercano?  
  
Gandalf: yo que se  
  
Amärie: -_-u tengo muchas ganas de verlo le quiero presentar a una amiga.  
  
Gandalf: ¿que amiga?  
  
Amärie: una amiga, a ver si le cae bien. No le vendría nada mal estar con alguien  
  
Gandalf: aaaa  
  
Pippin: que lindo fuego artificial *lo estalla y salen enormes cohetes a gran velocidad*  
  
Amärie: ¿en que piensas? Cuando llegaremos con Bilbo, ya me aburrí  
  
Gandalf: ya llegamos, yo estoy amarrando el caballo -_-u  
  
Amärie: de acuerdo, iré de paseo  
  
*Pippin la siguió*  
  
Amärie: ¿a que vienes conmigo?  
  
Pippin: no sé, Merry se fue de viaje...  
  
Amärie: ¿por que no molestas a Frodo, es tu primo no?  
  
Pippin: no, el es muy idiota... hace un rato estaba con mi prima ^-^  
  
Amärie: ¿donde esta Gandalf?  
  
Pippin: no sé, quizá este presumiendo sus fuegos artificiales a los niños hobbits  
  
Pippin: de que anillo hablabas con Gandalf  
  
Amärie: un asunto que no te importa  
  
Pippin: que grosera eres ¬¬  
  
Amärie: aparte de sabia, grosera   
  
Pippin: ¬¬ *se pone el sombrero de Gandalf*  
  
Amärie: ya veo porque te pega de bastonazos  
  
Pippin *imitando a Gandalf*: pero si yo soy Gandalf no me voy a pegar bastonazos a mi mismo  
  
Amärie: no eres Gandalf, ya me voy no puedo perder mas tiempo  
  
Pippin: ¿a donde vas?  
  
Amärie: a caminar lejos de ti  
  
Gandalf: TUK, DEVUELVEME MI SOMBRERO  
  
Pippin: ay no *se pone a correr*  
  
Una hobbit cerca de Amärie: xD  
  
Amärie: ¿de que te ríes?  
  
Hobbit: de que Gandalf persigue a mi primo por su sombrero xD  
  
Amärie: ¿quién eres?  
  
Hobbit: me llamo Lothwen, soy prima de Pippin, pero realmente soy elfa, tengo el don de cambiar de forma ^°^  
  
Amärie: genial, ¿eres de Rivendel?  
  
Lothwen: si ^^  
  
Amärie: yo soy del Bosque Negro  
  
Lothwen: ah  
  
Gandalf: DAME MI SOMBRERO  
  
Pippin: aaaa ayuda, ayuda, ayuda   
  
Lothwen: xDDD  
  
Pippin *se cae al piso*  
  
Gandalf: TE ATRAPÉ TUK  
  
Amärie: ¿ya hablaste con Frodo? tenemos que ir a las bibliotecas de Gondor rápido  
  
Gandalf: si ya hablé a duras penas con Frodo, pero quiero presumir mis fuegos artificiales, saldremos mañana  
  
Amärie: no hay tiempo  
  
Lothwen: ¿puedo ir?  
  
Gandalf: si, si hay tiempo  
  
Amärie: ¿de que hablaron?  
  
Gandalf: de ya-tu-sabes-que  
  
Amärie: no, no sé  
  
Gandalf: DEL ANILLO y de cuidados para rizos hobbits ¬¬  
  
Lothwen: ¿que anillo?  
  
Amärie: ¿por qué los pequeños son tan entrometidos?  
  
Lothwen *convirtiéndose en elfa*: ¿a quién llamas pequeño?  
  
Gandalf: xD  
  
Amärie: creo que me iré a dormir  
  
Gandalf: es de día  
  
Amärie: bien, ¿ya nos podemos ir?  
  
Gandalf: mañana  
  
Lothwen: ¿puedo ir?  
  
Amärie: NO  
  
Gandalf: si  
  
Lothwen: ^°^ debes aprender de Gandalf  
  
Amärie: NO PODEMOS LLEVARLA  
  
Pippin : Gandalf: ¿por qué?  
  
Amärie: ES ASUNTO DE GRANDES Y SABIOS  
  
Lothwen: me llamas enana, joven... ¬¬  
  
Lothwen: e idiota  
  
Amärie: ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES?  
  
Lothwen: casi dos mil años  
  
Amärie: te gano, 7 mil años... estas muy joven  
  
Gandalf *durmiendo*  
  
Lothwen: el hobbit con el a-n-i-l-l-o debe tener veinte años ¬¬  
  
Amärie: GANDALF, no, tiene 60, pero es diferente ¿como sabes lo del anillo?  
  
Lothwen: ah, pero el que heredará el anillo tiene 20, de todas maneras se muchas cosas  
  
Gandalf: zzz  
  
Amärie: el que heredara el anillo tiene 60, el otro tiene 111  
  
Lothwen: FRODO NO ES UN VEJESTORIO  
  
Amärie: no voy a discutir contigo, GANDALF, ya nos vamos, tú te quedas aquí con tu primito  
  
Lothwen: ah no, yo quiero ir, pocas veces he salido de Rivendel o la Comarca  
  
Amärie: iras, pero no le dirás a NADIE  
  
Gandalf *encendiendo unos fuegos artificiales*  
  
Lothwen: genial ^°^  
  
Merry,*llegando con lentes de Sol*: HOLAAAAA ^__^  
  
Lothwen: hola Merry ^^  
  
Gandalf: zzz  
  
Amärie: hola Merry, Gandalf, ya es mañana VAMONOS  
  
Gandalf: ¿tan rápido?  
  
Lothwen: xD  
  
Amärie: si  
  
Gandalf: bueno vamos, suban a la carreta ¬¬, a Gondor  
  
Lothwen: ^°^ fue genial la fiesta de Bilbo  
  
Amärie: no les digas a todos, no los podemos llevar a todos  
  
Gandalf: sube de una vez  
  
Amärie: de acuerdo, vámonos  
  
***Los tres se fueron de la Comarca***  
  
Amärie: ¿cuando llegaremos?  
  
Lothwen: en una semana  
  
Amärie: iré en sombrablanca, nos vemos en Gondor, eso si no me he ido a Rivendel, adiós  
  
*Amärie salta de la carreta, silba y llega un caballo blanco*  
  
Lothwen: adiós, gracias a Ilúvatar  
  
Amärie: de acuerdo, al cabo que ni quería estar aquí, adiós  
  
Gandalf: adiós  
  
***Una semana después***  
  
Amärie: aleluya  
  
Lothwen: -_-zzz  
  
Gandalf: hola ^^  
  
Amärie: ya investigue todo lo que pude, el anillo tiene escrito algo, solo aparece si lo pones en las llamas  
  
Lothwen *medio dormida*: que hallazgo  
  
Gandalf: aaaa, si un documento escrito por Isildur si no me equivoco  
  
Amärie: por eso quería que vinieras, tenemos que regresar con Frodo y explicarlo  
  
Lothwen: zzz  
  
Gandalf: bueno, volvamos a la Comarca, luego iré a Isengard  
  
Amärie: ok   
  
Gandalf: debo pedir consejo a Saruman, Radagast me menciono que fuera rápido  
  
Gandalf: Amärie, podrías volver a la Comarca y explicarle a Frodo lo del a-n-i-l-l-o y tu Lothwen ¿podrías irte a Rivendel?  
  
Amärie: ok  
  
Lothwen: ¿y para que voy a Rivendel?  
  
Gandalf: para, pues sólo te quedas ahí un tiempo *se va cabalgando a Isengard*  
  
Lothwen: ¬_¬  
  
Amärie: ya me tengo que ir a la comarca, adiós  
  
Lothwen: ¬___¬  
  
Amärie: ¿Lothwen?... ¿estas ahí?...  
  
Lothwen *soñando despierta*  
  
Amärie: hey... te estoy hablando... ya se que me he portado mala onda contigo, pero no es para que me ignores  
  
Lothwen *saliendo de sus ensoñaciones*: ¿qué...ah?  
  
Amärie: muy bien, ya descubrí todo... tenemos que destruir el anillo  
  
Lothwen: ese anillo tan bello y tan perfecto, no podemos destruirlo, es demente  
  
Amärie: asi como lo ves de perfecto es de maligno  
  
Lothwen: no maligno *niega con la cabeza* es que nadie sabe utilizar el poder, pero es tan precioso... *-*  
  
Amärie: si no nos vemos en Rivendel ya no nos vemos. Adiós  
  
Lothwen: el anillo es tan hermoso...  
  
Amärie: no, no lo es... ahora me voy  
  
Lothwen: si, si lo es  
  
Lothwen: ¿y yo qué?  
  
Amärie: no se  
  
Amärie: solo estoy en tu mente, también se de telepatía xD  
  
Lothwen *telepáticamente*: ¬_¬ bueno, el anillo es precioso, es muy precioso...  
  
Amärie *telepáticamente*: no, no lo es  
  
Lothwen: dejo de creerlo si me muestras algo más precioso y perfecto que el anillo  
  
Amärie *telepaticamente*: te enseñare a mi hermano  
  
Lothwen *telepáticamente*: xD debe ser igual que tu  
  
Amärie *telepaticamente*: no, es peor XDDD  
  
Lothwen: ._.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Amärie esta llegando a la comarca  
  
Pippin: HOLAAAAAAA  
  
Amärie: hola Pippin, has visto a Frodo necesito hablar con el otra vez  
  
Pippin: ¿...te gusta,... él?  
  
Amärie: asco no, es algo sobre lo que necesitamos hablar en privado  
  
Pippin: bueno, está allá rizándose el cabello  
  
Amärie: gracias, quieres ir a comer pizza después tengo mucho tiempo...  
  
Pippin: claro... ¡COMIDA!  
  
Amärie: hobbits... nos vemos después  
  
Pippin *soñando con pizza*: ok  
  
Amärie: hola Frodo, necesito hablar contigo, soy Amärie, me recuerdas  
  
Frodo: la que cree que soy lindo, ¡CLARO!  
  
Frodo *rizándose el cabello*  
  
Amärie: esto es serio ¿donde esta el anillo que te dio tu tío?  
  
Frodo: sí, lo tendría puesto si no me volviera invisible  
  
Amärie: dámelo, necesito ver algo  
  
Amärie: y no te pongas posesivo  
  
Frodo: ¬__¬ *le da el anillo*  
  
Amärie: *tira el anillo al fuego y lo recoge con las manos*  
  
Frodo: es tan precioso, tan perfecto...  
  
Lothwen *telepáticamente*: :P  
  
Amärie: otro Gollum, pon la mano, no te preocupes ya esta frío  
  
Frodo: ah...  
  
Amärie: ¿ves algo?  
  
Frodo: unas lindas letritas indescifrables  
  
Amärie: dámelo, y no son lindas, ¿en que idioma crees que están?  
  
Frodo: yo que sé ¬_¬ *se hace más ricitos en el cabello*  
  
Amärie: hobbits, dice un anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un anillo para encontrarlos. Un anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas  
  
Amärie: es el lenguaje de Mordor, este es el anillo único. Anillo del señor oscuro.  
  
Frodo: ._.  
  
*Una cubeta con agua cae en la cabeza de Frodo*  
  
Amärie: tienes que ir al pueblo de Bree, aquí ya no es seguro. Te veras conmigo y con Gandalf allá en 5 días  
  
*Y al lado de él un hobbit gordo*  
  
Amärie: ¿que oíste?  
  
Sam: @-@ de un señor oscuro y el fin del mundo y un anillo de matrimonio  
  
Amärie: no es de matrimonio, debería convertirte en sapo, o tal vez en un hurón  
  
Sam: no, a mi no a mi no @_@  
  
Amärie: serás mas útil, tienes que acompañar a Frodo al pueblo de Bree, de ahí yo iré con ustedes  
  
Sam: si, prometo estar con el señor Frodo *mira a Frodo que aun tiene la cubeta en la cabeza* y a restablecer su peinado  
  
Amärie: pero tienes que ir con el  
  
Frodo *mojado*: ¬__¬  
  
***A la mañana siguiente*  
  
Sam *tarareando una cancioncilla*  
  
*después de que pasa todo eso*  
  
Merry: hola Frodo, será mejor que corramos  
  
Pippin: hola, corran *sale corriendo con Frodo*  
  
Un granjero los persigue  
  
Merry: no se por que se enoja, solo son un poco de zanahorias  
  
Pippin: y coles  
  
Merry: y hongos de la semana pasada, no se te olviden  
  
Pippin: y los tres sacos de patatas de la ante pasada  
  
Merry: y ya...es todo...wow...no es mucha comida...¿a donde van?  
  
*Frodo y Merry llegan al filo de un precipicio*  
  
*Luego llega Pippin*  
  
Merry: deténganse  
  
Llega Sam, y cual los arroja contra el barranco*  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
*Se caen al piso*  
  
Merry: ¿a donde vamos?  
  
Pippin: nu sé @-@  
  
Merry: esto no es divertido...  
  
Pippin: MIREN, SON CHAMPIÑONES  
  
Todos se abalanzan sobre los hongos  
  
Sam: ¡qué bueno!  
  
Frodo: quitense del camino  
  
Frodo: QUE SE QUITEN  
  
Todos seguían con los hongos  
  
Merry: ¿qué?  
  
Frodo: sólo quitense  
  
*todos se esconden en el hueco de un árbol*  
  
Mientras revisan los hongos  
  
*Un jinete negro se baja del caballo, huele debajo del árbol y lame el árbol*  
  
Merry: O_O  
  
Pippin: a...r...a...ñ...a  
  
Frodo: cállate  
  
Sam: xD  
  
Frodo *trata de ponerse el anillo*  
  
Sam: no  
  
*Arrojan lejos los hongos y el jinete se va corriendo hacia los hongos*  
  
Merry: ¿que fue eso?  
  
Frodo *con cara de tonto viendo el anillo*  
  
Merry: ¿Frodo?  
  
Frodo: vamos a Bree  
  
Merry:...  
  
Merry: los acompañamos,... vamos a cantar...mayonesa, ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa  
  
*Merry se pone a bailar como estupido*  
  
Sam: y yo creía que Frodo era el único tonto  
  
Frodo: ¬_¬  
  
*Un nazgûl los ve por el baile de Merry*  
  
Merry: yo no hice nada  
  
Frodo: corran  
  
Todos se lanzaron a correr entre unos nazgûl que los rodeaban  
  
*Los hobbits logran subirse a un "barco"*  
  
*El viaje siguió + o - así*  
  
Hasta que en Bree...  
  
Un hombre raro los miraba desde hace rato  
  
Merry y Pippin: *bebiendo*  
  
Sam: ¬_¬u  
  
Merry: voy por una cerveza  
  
Pippin: voy también  
  
Sam: mi señor Frodo, ¿se encuentra bien? ese hombre de la esquina se le ha quedado viendo mucho tiempo  
  
Frodo:....lindo...anillo  
  
Sam: no piense en eso  
  
Frodo: mi anillo...  
  
Sam: es imposible  
  
Cebadilla *se tropieza con la mesa de ellos*  
  
Amärie: que bueno que los encuentro acabo de llegar ¿y los otros 2 hobbits?  
  
Sam: bebiendo  
  
Lothwen: hola ^-^  
  
Amärie: hola, ¿que no nos veríamos en Rivendel?  
  
Lothwen: sí, pero te quería fastidiar... y ver el precioso anillo  
  
Frodo *entre molesto y loco con el anillo se pone a bailar sobre la mesa*  
  
Amärie: genial, ya tengo 2 gollums juntos  
  
Lothwen: bueno yo ya te dije, que lo seguiré creyendo hasta que me muestres algo más precioso y perfecto que el anillo -_-  
  
Amärie: te presentare a mi hermano, ya te lo había dicho. Aunque no creo que este disponible...  
  
Amärie: debe de estar con Anishka en este momento  
  
Lothwen: ¿quien es Anishka?  
  
Amärie: mi mejor amiga, es mitad vampira y mitad elfa. Vampira por parte de su papa  
  
Lothwen: O_O  
  
Amärie: es muy interesante, y un poco loca xD  
  
Amärie: no pongas esa cara, te ves muy graciosa  
  
Lothwen: ... ¬_¬, por eso siempre tengo el semblante serio -_-  
  
Amärie: espera un momento aquí, iré a platicar con ese hombre de la esquina  
  
*Amärie se va a platicar con el hombre encapuchado de la esquina*  
  
Lothwen: así da miedo *escalofrío* ya vuelvo *se va con Pippin*  
  
Merry: es muy raro...hip  
  
Sam: ¿quien?  
  
Merry: el... hombre de...allá...HIP  
  
***en la esquina***  
  
Amärie: que gusto verte trancos.  
  
Trancos: igualmente  
  
Amärie: ¿por que veías tanto al hobbit?  
  
Trancos: Gandalf me encomendó que los llevara a Rivendel...  
  
Amärie: no, me dijo a mí  
  
Trancos: a mí ¬¬  
  
Amärie: no quiero pelear como cuando éramos novios, asi que yo los llevare -_-  
  
Lothwen: xD, ustedes, novios, *risa sarcástica*  
  
Amärie: ¿no que estabas con Pippin?  
  
Lothwen *luchando por dejar de reír*: sí, para espiarlos a ustedes, y con lo feo que eres xD  
  
Amärie: vete de aquí  
  
Amärie: ¿donde estábamos? asi, yo los llevare a Rivendel  
  
Lothwen: no... Erm, el anillo me afecta  
  
Trancos *susurrante*: no lo menciones  
  
Amärie: te presento a otro Gollum  
  
Lothwen: ¬¬  
  
Trancos *riendo levemente*: otra con el anillo  
  
Amärie: ¿nos dejarías solos hobbit?  
  
Lothwen: SOY ELFA  
  
Amärie: hobbit-elfa  
  
Lothwen: no, elfa  
  
Amärie: ahora, VETE  
  
Lothwen: no quiero ¬_¬... vieja de siete mil  
  
Amärie: si quiera soy mas sabia  
  
Lothwen: no te quita lo vieja  
  
Amärie: nos vamos a otra esquina... no creo que sea bueno que los hobbits me vean contigo... te tienen miedo  
  
Lothwen:... incluyéndome, te vez muy salvaje Ara...  
  
Amärie: se llama trancos  
  
Lothwen: ay, sí lo olvidé ^^u  
  
Trancos: ¿salvaje? ¬¬  
  
Amärie: vámonos, no le hagas caso... apenas y tiene cerebro  
  
Lothwen: YO SI TENGO CEREBRO, me se la historia de la Tierra Media  
  
Lothwen: y soy de la casa de Fëanor ¬¬  
  
Amärie: wow  
  
Trancos: no es por nada, pero no me quiero meter en una pelea entre elfas... voy por cerveza y con los hobbits, al menos ellos son hombres, creo.  
  
Lothwen *con fuego en los ojos muy difícil de apaciguar*: bueno  
  
Amärie: vete, es mas, me voy contigo -_-  
  
Lothwen: me voy a caminar *sale de allí*  
  
Amärie: gracias a Erú...yo los llevare a Rivendel...no confían en ti  
  
Trancos: lo tendrán que hacer, debe haber alguna forma  
  
Amärie: so la hay, si se van conmigo...¿ves? por esto rompí contigo  
  
Trancos: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
Amärie: que siempre me contradices...si yo digo rojo tu dices azul...y cosas asi  
  
Trancos: ¿y qué?  
  
Amärie: olvídalo...tengo una idea, llevémoslos los dos  
  
Trancos: ok  
  
**Dos horas después**  
  
Amärie: que se duerman en tu cuarto, de seguro los espectros los buscan  
  
Merry:... un tequila hip  
  
Pippin: ¿y mi prima?  
  
Amärie: ¿quien es tu prima?  
  
Pippin: LOTHWEN  
  
Amärie: ah, la que no soporto, se fue a dar un paseo  
  
Pippin: ¿hace dos horas?  
  
Merry, no te preocupes ya aparecerá ¿verdad Amärie?  
  
Amärie: no lo se, y si se fue hace dos horas ya debería de estar regresando  
  
Sam: ¿y si le pasó algo?  
  
Frodo: ¿los espectros?  
  
Amärie: no le paso nada. Trancos ve a buscarla...estos son unos cobardes y yo estoy demasiado borracha *hip* como para pararme...mientras yo los llevare a dormir y nos iremos en la mañana  
  
Trancos: de acuerdo  
  
Merry: que bueno es el tequila...  
  
Amärie: ¿que espectros? *hip* ya vamos a dormir, ya están alucinando  
  
Frodo: y la vaca salta por encima de la Luna y el perrito se ríe divertido...  
  
Amärie: vamos a dormir  
  
Sam: bien, vamos señor Frodo  
  
*Amärie con sus fuerzas de elfa se lleva cargando a los hobbits al cuarto de trancos*  
  
***Afuera***  
  
Trancos: ¿Lothwen?  
  
*no se oye nada*  
  
Trancos: ¿estas aquí?  
  
Trancos: aparece por favor o Amärie me dará una paliza  
  
*respuesta: nula*  
  
Trancos: si apareces te regalare el anillo  
  
*silencio eterno*  
  
Trancos: es en serio, te lo daré.  
  
*se oyen cascos de caballos*  
  
Trancos: oh no, los espectros ya ni modo, que se la coman y se convierta en uno de ellos  
  
*trancos se va y se mete a la posada*  
  
*Se oye un eco de voces*  
  
Amärie: ¿donde esta Lothwen?  
  
Amärie: nunca debí de haberle dicho esas cosas, ahora esta muerta  
  
*Mientras que cerca del bosque Lothwen era perseguida por los nazgûl*  
  
Trancos:...  
  
*Alguien cierra la puerta bruscamente*  
  
Amärie: que bueno que llegaste  
  
Amärie: Tranchos quiero una explicación de porque le dijiste eso  
  
Lothwen: ¿qué...?  
  
Amärie: que te daría el anillo  
  
Trancos: yo...  
  
Trancos: no lo se, solo quería que regresara o me darías una paliza  
  
Lothwen *aún sin recuperarse del susto*  
  
Amärie: tranquila, ya todo paso, ahora todos a dormir que mañana saldremos temprano  
  
Merry: no esperaremos a Gandalf  
  
Amärie: no, no podemos perder tiempo  
  
Amärie: estoy segura que se encuentra bien  
  
Lothwen: fue a... I...seng...ard  
  
Amärie: ya lo se, se encuentra bien...lo presiento  
  
Lothwen: buenas noches...  
  
Amärie: buenas noches  
  
Amärie: Trancos...al pasillo, tenemos que hablar  
  
Trancos: aja...  
  
***en el pasillo*** Amärie: ¿por que le ofreciste el anillo? sabes que es muy peligroso  
  
Trancos: ..., era para que viniera...  
  
Amärie: pero no se lo tenias que ofrecer, viste como se comporto en la cena, hazta ella acepto que el anillo le afectaba  
  
Amärie: solo trata de no volverlo a hacer ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Trancos: le afecta a todo el mundo... ok  
  
*Amärie beso de repente a Trancos*  
  
Trancos: ah, no, no, no, no  
  
Amärie: perdón, no se de donde salio  
  
Trancos:... hablamos pronto *se fue a dormir*  
  
Amärie: hasta mañana...creo que me iré al cuarto de junto..  
  
*A la mañana siguiente*  
  
Amärie: ¿ya podemos hablar?  
  
Trancos: ¿de qué?  
  
Pippin-Merry *bebiendo*  
  
Amärie: perdón por lo de ayer, es que solo verte...  
  
Amärie: y recordar los viejos tiempos...a veces de verdad te extraño  
  
Lothwen: -.-  
  
Trancos: yo estoy con Arwen...  
  
Amärie: y estos siguen borrachos esto esta mal, le falle a Gandalf *Amärie se soltó a llorar* lo se, por eso lo siento  
  
Lothwen *en silencio, invisible a los demás*  
  
Amärie: creo que será mejor que los lleves tu, nos veremos en Rivendel * Amärie se fue llorando al establo y se fue de Bree*  
  
Trancos:...  
  
Lothwen *se queda en blanco un momento*  
  
Trancos *mira a Lothwen*: ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Lothwen *volviendo en sí*: debo ir a Rivendel  
  
Trancos: no, quédate, necesito ayuda con los hobbits  
  
Lothwen: ¿no puedes controlar a unos hobbits? serás el Rey de Gondor  
  
Trancos: Amärie es la única que lo sabe  
  
Lothwen: también Elrond  
  
Trancos: ¿eres adivina o que?  
  
Lothwen: igualmente tengo don de videncia...  
  
Trancos: bueno, entonces nos vemos en Rivendel, y no iremos a la cima de los vientos  
  
Lothwen: sólo les dije que tengan cuidado, pero es mejor que no vayan *se marcha discretamente*  
  
Trancos: hobbits, nos vamos  
  
Merry: ¿por que? la cerveza esta muy rica hip  
  
Pippin: ¿a dónde?  
  
Trancos: a Rivendel, con los elfos  
  
Pippin: ¿y prima? *mira a los lados*  
  
Sam: ¿oyeron? con los elfos  
  
Pippin: ¿Y PRIMA?  
  
Trancos: se fue a Rivendel a alcanzar a Amärie  
  
Pippin: ok  
  
*Los hobbits y Trancos se fueron de Bree y caminaron, caminaron y caminaron...*  
  
*y llegaron a la cima de los vientos*  
  
Merry: descansemos aquí mis pies no aguantan  
  
Trancos *mirando con cautela los alrededores*: ahora vuelvo, no hagan tonterías... *se va*  
  
Sam: yo quiero salchichas  
  
Merry *susurrnte*: hagamos una fogata  
  
Frodo *durmiendo*  
  
*hacen su fogata y cocinan*  
  
Frodo *se despierta con el olor de cabello quemado*  
  
Frodo: MIS RIZOS, MIS RIZOS, SE QUEMAN, AAAAAAAHHHHH FUEGO APAGUENLOOOOOO  
  
Sam: lo siento, pero le guardamos salchichas  
  
Pippin *ve que unas sombras negras se acercan por un peñasco hacia ellos*  
  
Pippin: uyuyuy  
  
Merry: ¿quienes son?  
  
Frodo: jinetes negros, escóndanse, saquen sus armas y coman salchichas claro...  
  
Merry: EHHHH VIVAN LAS SALCHICHAS  
  
***Mientras que en Rivendel*  
  
Amärie: iré a buscar a Elrond  
  
*Pero un águila cae en una fuente de agua cercana llamando su atención*  
  
Amärie: ¿esa es una de las águilas de Gandalf  
  
Águila: no ¬¬ soy YO  
  
Águila: Y GANDALF NO TIENE ÁGUILAS, ESE ES SARUMAN  
  
Amärie: iré con Elrond  
  
Amärie: Aiya Elrond. ¿Como has estado?  
  
Águila *llega a la escena tosiendo agua*  
  
Amärie: ¿Elrond?  
  
Elrond: ¿decías?  
  
Águila *tosiendo*  
  
Amärie: ¿como has estado?  
  
Elrond:... bien, aiya ¿Lothwen o Lossëriel?  
  
Águila: LOTHWEN  
  
Amärie: Amärie  
  
Águila: ¿eh?  
  
Amärie: ese es mi nombre  
  
Águila: pero si ya lo sé, aún recuerda que me debes enseñar algo más precioso que el anillo  
  
Amärie: ¿Lothwen? ¿Eres tú? *Amärie corre hacia el águila y la agarra del cuello*  
  
Águila: hola...Amärie...  
  
Amärie: que bueno que viniste, espera un momento, ¿me seguiste?  
  
Elrond: creo que las dejare solas  
  
Águila *sarcástica*: no  
  
*Elrond se va*  
  
Amärie: hazte hobbit o elfa, como quieras  
  
Águila:... un problema  
  
Amärie: ¿que pasa?  
  
Águila *con cierta pena*: olvidé como  
  
Amärie: jajaja, olvidaste como  
  
Águila: ¬_¬  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
**************************************  
  
Significados de los nombres:  
  
Lothwen: [doncella de las flores] Loth + wen  
  
Amärie: [la buena]  
  
**************************************  
  
Bien, gracias a Magical elf por actuar como Amärie en este fic xDD, bien, espero que dejen Reviews.  
  
Reglas: Revy ^__^x = Nevi Cappie *o*  
  
Publicidad: "Esto es música para mis oídos, aquello comida para el estómago y Revys para activar la imaginación :P, TOMA REVYUS"  
  
Camino a los Reviews (sigue la flecha)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. La alondra

Amärie: ¿que haces aquí? no me digas que los hobbits están en problemas  
  
Águila *sarcástica*: oh, claro que no... Oh PERO SI LO ESTÁN DESDE QUE SALIERON  
  
Amärie: llevadme con ellos  
  
Águila: ya mandé a prima  
  
Amärie: bien, en seguida llegaran, espero.  
  
Águila: si, erm, ELROND, ME PUEDES VOLVER ELFA OTRA VEZ *se va a buscar a Elrond*  
  
Amärie: ya me dejaron sola otra vez  
  
Lothwen: hola ^-^  
  
*una voz desde una esquina dice el nombre de Amärie*  
  
Voz: Amärie  
  
Amärie: ¿quien es?  
  
Lothwen *se sienta de espectadora*  
  
Voz: ahora saldré  
  
*un elfo sale de la oscuridad*  
  
Amärie: LEGOLAS, estas aquí  
  
Legolas: estoy aquí  
  
Lothwen *se vuelve alondra y se va de ahí*  
  
*Amärie corre hacia el elfo y lo abraza dejándolo sin respirar*  
  
Legolas: Amärie, ya me puedes soltar  
  
Amärie: lo siento, que alegría me da verte  
  
Amärie: LOTHWEN! te quiero presentar a alguien  
  
*Una alondra aparece dando vueltas al techo*  
  
Amärie: baja ya  
  
Alondra: hipnosis... ¿quién es?  
  
Legolas: ¿u amiga es una alondra? has cambiado tus amistades hermanita... primero una elfa vampira y ahora una alondra...eres extraña  
  
Amärie: lo se  
  
Alondra *se cae al piso, ante la mención de "hermanita"*  
  
*Amärie corre hacia la alondra, dice unas palabras y la alondra se convierte en elfa de nuevo*  
  
Lothwen: eso es trampa ¬_¬ me gusta ser alondra  
  
Amärie: no importa. Lothwen te presento a Legolas, mi hermano.  
  
Lothwen:...ah Elendil *se desmaya*  
  
Amärie: te dije que era mejor que el anillo xD  
  
Legolas: tu amiga me esta dando miedo ¿vamos a caminar?  
  
Amärie: de acuerdo  
  
Legolas: ¿y tu amiga?  
  
Lothwen *aún desmayada*  
  
Amärie: reaccionara con el tiempo...  
  
Lothwen *se despierta*: LOS HOBBITS  
  
*Amärie y Legolas se van a caminar riendo todo el tiempo*  
  
Amärie: tengo un presentimiento, los hobbits llegaron  
  
Lothwen *llega corriendo y se tropieza con un árbol*  
  
Legolas: ¿hobbits? si que eres extraña  
  
Amärie: oh no, ahora tendré que ir sola  
  
Lothwen: porque me tengo que tropezar a cada rato @-@  
  
*En eso llega Arwen con Frodo*  
  
*Amärie y Legolas se van corriendo a las puertas de Rivendel y ven a Arwen con Frodo*  
  
Lothwen *corre hacia Arwen*  
  
Amärie: ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
Lothwen: Frodo, Frodo,... *con tono culpable* me debí quedar con ellos  
  
Arwen: lo hirieron *baja del caballo*  
  
Amärie: ¿y por que no lo hiciste?  
  
Lothwen: para mandar a prima, le tengo fobia a los nazgûl -_-  
  
Amärie: hola Arwen -_-  
  
Arwen *se va con Frodo hacia Elrond*  
  
Lothwen: ¿por qué soy tan torpe? ¬¬  
  
Amärie: Legolas podemos hablar...  
  
Legolas: claro  
  
*Amärie y Legolas se van lejos*  
  
Amärie: y... ¿como te ha ido hermanito? Legolas: bien... ¿y tú qué hiciste en la Comarca?  
  
Amärie: nada, pelearme con Frodo, con Gandalf...  
  
Legolas: ¿y Aragorn?  
  
Amärie: no se, creo que todavía hay algo, aunque el lo niega...no se que hacer  
  
Legolas: Arwen lo ama también...  
  
Amärie: lo se, ayúdame dame consejos como cuando éramos niños  
  
Legolas: lo que te aconsejo primero es que te deshagas de la alondra que tienes en el hombro  
  
Amärie: ¡LOTHWEN! ¡VETE DE AQUI!  
  
Lothwen/Alondra ;__; ¿hice algo malo?  
  
Amärie: si, estas aquí  
  
Alondra: ;__; todos quieren deshacerse de mí *usa como pañuelo el cabello de Amärie*  
  
Amärie: ugh vete de aquí  
  
Amärie: en seguida voy  
  
Alondra: ¿vas a qué?  
  
Amärie: a platicar contigo para que no te sientas sola -_-  
  
Legolas: xDD  
  
Alondra *sorprendida*: O_O  
  
*Los hobbits llegan a la escena*  
  
Amärie: ¿se encuentran bien?  
  
Hobbits: claro, ya confirmamos que Frodo es un idiota  
  
Alondra: xDD  
  
Amärie: ¿por que?  
  
Merry: porque se dejó agujerear por una espada y porque armó un escándalo porque le quemamos los rizos  
  
Amärie: jajajaja xD  
  
Sam *viendo la alondra que tenía Amärie en el hombro*: saben, la carne de alondra es deliciosa  
  
Amärie: pero no te la puedes comer, es Lothwen  
  
Sam *sin pararle*: quiero esa alondra  
  
Alondra *se pone a temblar de pies a cabeza*  
  
Sam *se lanza sobre Amärie y atrapa a la Alondra*  
  
Alondra *gritando*  
  
Pippin *trata de controlar a Sam y este suelta a la Alondra*  
  
*Pero igualmente Sam la persigue*  
  
Merry: la falta de comida lo enloqueció  
  
Pippin: sí  
  
Alondra *buscando donde esconderse*  
  
Amärie: ire a ver a Frodo, vamos Legolas  
  
Legolas: de acuerdo  
  
Alondra *volando cerca de ellos, tratando de ocultarse de Sam*  
  
Amärie: Lothwen, ven conmigo  
  
Alondra *sobre la cabeza de Amärie*: aquí estoy  
  
Amärie: bien, vámonos  
  
*Asi los 3 elfos, o los 2 elfos y la alondra, se fueron a ver a Frodo*  
  
Alondra: ¬¬  
  
Amärie: ¿te encuentras bien Frodo?  
  
Frodo *inconsciente aún*  
  
Alondra *riendo*  
  
Amärie: ¿cuando mejorara Elrond?  
  
Alondra: Elrond se acaba de ir *aumenta su risa*  
  
Amärie: Legolas ¿como están en el bosque?  
  
Alondra *cantando en idioma alondra*  
  
Amärie: no me has contestado  
  
Legolas: ...estaba oyendo a la alondra  
  
Amärie: -_-, creo que si tu hermana te habla es mas importante  
  
Legolas: bueno, ya ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Alondra *se pone a cantar Mozart*  
  
Amärie: ¿qué como están todos en el Bosque Negro?  
  
Legolas *oyendo a la alondra*  
  
Amärie: -_- ya me voy, voy a ver si Aragorn llegó bien  
  
Alondra *pierde el equilibrio y se cae sobre Frodo*  
  
Legolas: sí, tu querido montaraz  
  
Amärie: callate  
  
*Amärie se sale del cuarto y se va a caminar*  
  
Alondra *se cae al suelo*: ouch ¬¬ 


	3. Arwen vs Amärie

****en el bosque***  
  
Amärie: hola Aragorn... bonito collar... ¿te lo dio Arwen?  
  
Aragorn: sí...  
  
Amärie: bien, ¿que paso en la cima de los vientos?  
  
Aragorn: los nazgûl llegaron  
  
Amärie: y...  
  
Aragorn: casi matan a Frodo  
  
Amärie: y...  
  
Aragorn: y llegó Arwen *-*  
  
Amärie: y...*con los ojos llorosos*  
  
Aragorn: y se vino a Rivendel a caballo con Frodo  
  
Amärie: wow, o sea que le salvo la vida, bueno, después de todo no es tan idiota como lo imagine  
  
Aragorn: ¬¬  
  
Arwen: aiya  
  
Arwen: ^*^  
  
Amärie: aiya Arwen  
  
Amärie: me tengo que ir, creo que Frodo me necesita  
  
Arwen: namárië  
  
Amärie: namärie  
  
Arwen: no, es namárië  
  
Amärie: da lo mismo  
  
Arwen: ¿por qué eres hostil?  
  
Amärie: no lo soy, me tengo que ir  
  
Arwen: de acuerdo... vamos Argie ^^  
  
Amärie: ¿Argie? no me dejabas decirte asi, de todos modos, ya me voy  
  
*Amärie SE FUE CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS*  
  
Aragorn: ¬¬ no me gusta que me digan Argie  
  
Arwen: lo siento... ¿por qué huye de mí? ¿Hice algo malo?  
  
Aragorn: no... Es que..., vamos Arwy  
  
Arwen: no me llames Arwy ¬¬  
  
Aragorn: no me llames Argie  
  
Arwen: xDD  
  
*del otro lado de Rivendel*  
  
Legolas: ¿estas bien? te veo deprimida?  
  
Alondra *volando en círculos sobre ellos*  
  
Amärie: no, vi a Aragorn con Arwen...y ella le dice Argie, nunca me dejo decirle asi ;__;  
  
Legolas: tu querido montaraz...  
  
Amärie: ya no es mío...  
  
Amärie: Lothwen si vas a oír lo que decimos, Oyelo bien. No me importa si te enteras de todo  
  
Alondra: ¬¬ ay sí eres Sauron y el Saruman  
  
Amärie: ¿que hago para olvidarlo?  
  
Alondra: golpeate con los libros de la biblioteca ^^ te dará amnesia  
  
Legolas: sabia medida xDD  
  
Amärie: es en serio, según yo las alondras no podían hablar.  
  
Alondra: yo soy elfa ¬¬  
  
Amärie: entonces compórtate como una ¿me podrían ayudar?  
  
Alondra *se golpea la cabeza con la pata*  
  
Alondra: erm, pues vuélvete su amiga o lánzate por el monte del destino  
  
Amärie: me gusta mas la primera idea ¿pero como?  
  
Legolas:...  
  
Alondra: como que me voy la siguiente al monte del destino...  
  
Legolas: dile que no puedes vivir sin el, el siente lo mismo  
  
Amärie: ºoº,¿como sabes?¿sentiste algo?  
  
Alondra *susurrando*: no es ya como que evidente  
  
Amärie: ¿de que hablas Legolas?  
  
Legolas: yo solo digo que todavía siente algo hacia ti muy dentro, y no lo estoy diciendo solo porque eres mi hermanita  
  
Alondra *viendo a Sam desde lejos*  
  
Amärie: gracias Legolas, vamos Lothwen, vayamos a hacer algo interesante  
  
Alondra *se esconde detrás de Legolas*: si Sam no me come antes  
  
Amärie: quitate de atrás de el.  
  
Alondra: que lindo cabello *¬*  
  
Amärie: quitate de ahí  
  
Alondra: no quiero ¬¬  
  
*los 2 se van y se encierran en un cuarto a platicar*  
  
Amärie: Legolas, de verdad sentiste eso...  
  
Legolas: si, el todavía te quiere  
  
Alondra *rodando por la escalera, donde la había arrojado Amärie*  
  
Amärie: ¿estas seguro?  
  
Alondra: @_@  
  
Legolas: si, pero tiene miedo de decírtelo  
  
Alondra: debo llamar a la sociedad protectora de Alondras  
  
Amärie: no lo creo, el otro día algo me impulso a besarlo y el no me respondió, me dijo que estaba con Arwen  
  
Legolas: a él le gusta Arwen  
  
Amärie: lo se, entonces ¿por que sentiste eso?  
  
Legolas:... no sé  
  
Alondra: ¿alguien me levanta?  
  
Amärie: debe de haber una explicación  
  
Amärie: creo que se lo diré hoy en al noche. Ahora sal que me arreglare.  
  
Legolas: de acuerdo.  
  
***afuera***  
  
Legolas: que haces  
  
Alondra *aún tirada en la escalera*  
  
Legolas: ¿estas bien?  
  
Alondra: no @_@ si no, no estaría aquí tirada  
  
Legolas: quien te manda a oír lo que no te importa  
  
*Llega Gandalf*  
  
Gandalf: Tuk tonta ¬¬ *le da con el báculo*  
  
Legolas: aiya Gandalf  
  
Lothwen *como elfa*: no basta con que me arrojaron por unas escaleras  
  
Legolas: ¿donde estabas? Amärie me dijo que no llegaste a Bree  
  
Gandalf: Saru ese me encerró en torre, brother  
  
Lothwen: ay Erú, ahora bailará rap  
  
Gandalf *bailando rap*  
  
Legolas: esto es increíble  
  
Lothwen: ¿qué?  
  
*Amärie salio del cuarto vestida con un traje elfico azul cielo y peinada y maquillada*  
  
Legolas: te ves muy bien  
  
Amärie: gracias. Ahora iré a buscar a Aragorn, Aiya Gandalf  
  
Lothwen: por Erú, *se va de allí*  
  
*Otra elfa idéntica a Lothwen llega a la escena*  
  
Elfa: aiya Gañid  
  
Amärie y Legolas: ¿Gañid? XD  
  
Elfa: si Gandy  
  
Amärie: ¿Lothwen? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Elfa: ¿Lothy?  
  
Legolas: si, hace un momento odiabas a Gandalf  
  
Elfa: acabo de llegar a Rivendel  
  
Amärie: ¿tienes una hermana gemela?  
  
Legolas: esto es extraño... muy extraño  
  
Elfa: no es gemela...  
  
Amärie: ¿como se llama?  
  
Lossëriel: Lossëriel Eleithel  
  
Amärie: eres parecida a ella  
  
Lossëriel: es mi hermana, siempre nos confunden  
  
Amärie: Lothwen ven, tienes que ver esto...  
  
Lothwen: ¬¬ ¿QUÉ?  
  
Amärie: tienes que conocer a tu gemela  
  
Lothwen: ya nos conocemos ¬¬  
  
Lossëriel *abraza a Lothwen*: mucho tiempo hermanita ^^  
  
Amärie: ah, bueno, me voy a buscar a Aragorn  
  
Legolas: suerte  
  
Lothwen: ¬¬  
  
Lossëriel: Namárië  
  
***Amärie se va a caminar buscando a Aragorn, lo encuentra en el puente platicando con Arwen*  
  
Amärie: esta con Arwen -_-  
  
Arwen: aiya  
  
Aragorn: aiya Arwen  
  
Aragorn: es difícil lo que voy a decirte  
  
Arwen: ¿qué?  
  
Aragorn: ya no podemos estar juntos... amo a otra persona  
  
Arwen: ASFALOTH  
  
Llega su caballo*  
  
Aragorn: necesitamos hablar de esto...  
  
Arwen: dejé mi inmortalidad por ti y me haces eso, ;__; *sube al caballo y se va corriendo, casi atropellando a Lothwen*  
  
Lothwen: ¿por qué todo me pasa a mí?  
  
Amärie: ¿Aragorn? ¿A quien amas?  
  
Aragorn *se cae al río del susto*  
  
Aragorn: a ti  
  
Amärie: si apenas hace pocos días me dijiste que estabas con Arwen, y dejo su inmortalidad por ti...*antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aragorn le dio un beso, ahora era Amärie quien casi se cae al río por la impresión*  
  
Gandalf *aparece bailando rap*  
  
Amärie: ¿y ahora que? ¿No pueden dar un momento de privacidad?  
  
Gandalf: es la señal para la cena  
  
Amärie: lo siento, vamos Aragorn  
  
Aragorn: dime Argie  
  
Gandalf: xDD déjense de tonterías, díganse todo, es el banquete de primavera y hay florecitas y esas bobadas  
  
Amärie: ya vamos 


	4. La oscuridad

***en el banquete***  
  
Elrond: este es el ultimo banquete decente que les ofrecemos a Aragorn y a Amärie por lastimar a mi hija  
  
Elfos tras Elrond: xDD  
  
Lossëriel: ...  
  
Legolas: -_-  
  
Lossëriel: ¿dónde estará Lothwen?  
  
Amärie: no lo se ¿donde están los hobbits?  
  
Pippin: hola Amärie ¿recuerdas que me debes una pizza?  
  
Merry *tramando una broma*  
  
Amärie: lo recuerdo, pero horita estoy ocupada  
  
Sam *cocinando*  
  
Frodo *acariciando el anillo*  
  
Amärie: Frodo guarda ese anillo ahora  
  
Lossëriel *se quedó viendo el anillo*  
  
Amärie: tercer Gollum  
  
Lossëriel: no, sólo me sorprende que sea tan insignificante -_-  
  
Frodo *se va corriendo con el anillo ofendido*  
  
Amärie: no tengo hambre Aragorn.  
  
Lossëriel: ¿dónde andará Lothy?  
  
Amärie: no lo se  
  
Lossëriel: me preocupa  
  
Aragorn: trata de comer algo, ya oíste a Elrond será el ultimo banquete decente  
  
Elrond: que inicie el baile, *mira a unos elfos* bailen, bailen, bailen  
  
Amärie: ¿bailamos?  
  
*Amärie y Aragorn se pusieron a bailar mientras Arwen los veía con los ojos llenos de odio y lagrimas*  
  
*Legolas se puso a bailar con Lossëriel porque Lothwen no aparecía por ningún lado*  
  
*Pero Lossëriel seguía preocupada por su descabellada hermana*  
  
*Pero se le olvido cuando Legolas la invito a bailar* (N/A: XDDD)  
  
Lossëriel *pensando*: es tan, pero, tan pero tan lindo  
  
Legolas *leyendo el pensamiento*: lo se, lo se  
  
Lossëriel *luchando por no desmayarse*  
  
Amärie: ¿Aragorn? no se si ir a la misión, presiento algo malo.  
  
Aragorn: en todas partes abunda el mal en este momento  
  
Amärie: tienes razón, y junto a ti me siento segura *recargo su cabeza en Aragorn* gracias por volver. Siento lo de Bree.  
  
Aragorn: no importa...  
  
Aragorn: y te podrás reír mucho de tu hermanito  
  
Amärie: ¿por que dices eso?  
  
Gandalf *los interrumpe con un radio-rap a todo volumen*  
  
Amärie: no otra vez...  
  
Elrond: ACORDAMOS QUE SERÍA UN BAILE DECENTE  
  
Gandalf *apaga el radio y se pone a bailar con Arwen*  
  
Amärie-Aragorn: nosotros no estamos haciendo nada  
  
Todos los miran  
  
Lossëriel: ¿quién les dijo eso? se lo decían a Gandy  
  
Amärie-Aragorn: perdón  
  
Algunos elfos rieron  
  
Amärie: no le veo la risa ¬///¬  
  
Los elfos restauraron su seriedad  
  
Amärie: bien, a bailar  
  
*Siguieron bailando como si Gandalf no existiera*  
  
Merry: esta cerveza es mejor que la de Bree  
  
Pippin: ¿recuerdas la broma que íbamos a hacer?  
  
Merry: no  
  
Pippin: tú querías poner pegamento en el suelo  
  
Merry: cierto... ¿traes pegamento?  
  
Pippin: si *saca unas latas*  
  
Merry: ¿o cortamos la electricidad?  
  
Pippin: el pegamento  
  
Un elfo al lado de ellos: es mejor que corten la electricidad  
  
Merry: y Lossëriel tiene nictofobia  
  
Pippin: la electricidad será mejor  
  
Merry: y los filmamos, pues veo que la oscuridad es total, ni los elfos verán algo *risa maléfica*  
  
Pippin: si no vemos nada ¿que vamos a grabar?  
  
Merry: la lente especial para ver en la oscuridad y unos lentes para ver en la oscuridad  
  
Pippin: genial hagámoslo  
  
El elfo al lado de ellos: ¿los ayudo?  
  
Merry y Pippin: SI  
  
Elfo: claro ^^ me llamo Mordur experto en oscuridad  
  
Merry: no me gusta ese nombre, me suena a Mordor ¿eres un orco disfrazado de elfo?  
  
Elfo: no ¬¬ *los agarró y los llevó hacia los controles de electricidad de Rivendel*  
  
Amärie: presiento que algo malo pasara, salgamos de aquí... Legolas, vámonos.  
  
Aragorn: mira, esa es una linda canción, además Rivendel es seguro  
  
Amärie: no, algo pasara, hazme caso... vámonos, por favor  
  
Aragorn: espera cinco minutos si no pasa nada nos quedamos, si, si pasa te defenderé  
  
Aragorn: o nos vamos corriendo  
  
Amärie: gracias  
  
Amärie: ¿vamos a estar bien? no creo que con este vestido corra muy bien  
  
Trancos: xD  
  
*Mientras que en los cuartos de electricidad de Rivendel*  
  
Merry: esto va a ser divertido  
  
Pippin: sí  
  
Mordur: bien, deben entrar por aquí, aquí tienen lentes para ver en la oscuridad  
  
Merry: hagámoslo ¿no vienes Mordur?  
  
Mordur: soy muy alto para entrar *se da con la cabeza en el techo*  
  
Merry: xD  
  
Mordur: ¬¬ iré preparando la cámara  
  
Pippin: xDD  
  
Merry: ¿para que queremos una cámara? soy muy olvidadizo  
  
Pippin: no importa grabarlos, con solo morirnos de risa con el susto que les dará basta  
  
***en el comedor***  
  
Amärie: de verdad esta canción es muy bonita  
  
Aragorn: ...  
  
Amärie: di algo, estas muy serio...  
  
Aragorn: ¿qué digo?... ¿Y Frodo?  
  
Amärie: no se, ¿que no estaba con Sam?  
  
Frodo *aparece bailando con Arwen*  
  
Arwen: ¬¬  
  
Amärie: ahí está Frodo, al menos parece que se encuentra bien.  
  
Arwen *susurrando*: quitenmelo de encima, es un fastidio...  
  
Amärie: xD  
  
Lossëriel: no se deberían reír de ella, pues después ella se reirá de ti...  
  
Amärie: a quien le importa...  
  
Lossëriel: ¬__¬  
  
Lossëriel: inmadura...  
  
Amärie: madura... ¿donde diablos esta Lothwen?  
  
Lossëriel:... se me olvidó cuando tu lindo hermano me invitó a bailar  
  
Amärie: ya se que es lindo, pero ella es tu hermana  
  
Lossëriel: ... no nos llevamos bien  
  
Amärie: genial...ahora Lothwen esta perdida  
  
Lossëriel: siempre parece estarlo  
  
Amärie: es tu hermana... deberías preocuparte por ella, la iré a buscar  
  
*se va la electricidad en Rivendel*  
  
Amärie: genial, esto es magnifico... por eso te dije que algo iba a pasar.  
  
Lossëriel:... os...oscuridad...  
  
Amärie: ¿estas bien?  
  
Lossëriel: le tengo miedo a la oscuridad...  
  
Amärie: xD, esto es divertido  
  
Lossëriel: no, no lo es *se lleva las manos al rostro*  
  
Amärie: Legolas, ¿ves algo con tus lindos ojitos azules hermanito?  
  
Legolas:... no veo nada  
  
Amärie: yo tampoco, ¿creen que podamos salir?  
  
Lossëriel *respirando entrecortadamente*  
  
Aragorn: no hasta que vuelva la electricidad...  
  
Amärie: ¿a quien se le pudo ocurrir esto?  
  
Gandalf: Tuk y Brandigamo  
  
Aragorn: a alguien a quien le gusta hacer bromas  
  
Amärie: tienes razón, ¿donde están los cuartos de control?  
  
Lossëriel *requete-asustada*: esos dos, son terribles...  
  
Aragorn: si no vemos nada ¬¬  
  
Amärie: tenían que ser hobbits...  
  
*en los cuartos de control*  
  
Pippin: la puerta esta cerrada  
  
Merry: bien, todos están asustados  
  
Pippin: ¿cómo sabes? yo no veo nada  
  
Pippin: estos son lentes de Sol  
  
Merry: es obvio...-_-  
  
Pippin: ese Mordur nos engañó  
  
Merry: creo que Mordur nos engaño...  
  
Pippin: lo acabo de decir ¬¬  
  
Merry: te dije que no confiáramos en el  
  
Pippin: que rayos iba a saber ¬¬  
  
Merry: ¿y ahora que?  
  
Pippin: no sé  
  
Merry: salgamos de aquí  
  
Pippin: te dije que la puerta está cerrada  
  
Merry: un problema, ¿como salimos?  
  
Pippin: no sé...  
  
Mordur *riendo maléficamente*  
  
Pippin *se desmaya*  
  
Merry: Pippin, reacciona  
  
Mordur *riendo maléficamente*: MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Pippin *desmayado*  
  
Merry: reacciona  
  
Mordur: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Merry: no me gusta esa risa  
  
Merry: tratare de abrir la puerta  
  
*la puerta no se abre*  
  
Puerta: ñaña ñaña :P  
  
Mordur: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Merry: las puertas hablan  
  
Merry *gritando*  
  
Puerta: jejejejejeje  
  
*en el lugar de banquete*  
  
Elrond: ARREGLEN LA ELECTRICIDAD ¬¬  
  
Amärie: iré a buscar a los hobbits  
  
Aragorn: pero no se puede ver nada  
  
Lossëriel *en su ataque de pánico*  
  
Elrond: ¬"¬ 


	5. Pegamento y orco

Amärie: ¿donde están los cuartos de control Elrond?  
  
Elrond: no te puedo decir porque no veo  
  
Lossëriel *apunto de desmayarse*  
  
Amärie: ¡Gandalf! el báculo  
  
Gandalf *le lanza el bastón con mala puntería y la golpea en la cabeza*  
  
Amärie: gracias, *Amärie dice unas palabras en elfico y sale una luz del báculo de Gandalf  
  
Lossëriel *aún no se recupera de su susto*  
  
Lossëriel: : S  
  
Amärie: ¿alguien va conmigo?  
  
Lossëriel:...voy con...tigo  
  
Amärie: claro, donde haya luz. ¿Legolas, vienes?  
  
Aragorn: yo voy...no me quiero quedar solo  
  
Legolas: voy también  
  
Lossëriel: : S  
  
*todos se van del banquete y se dirigen a los cuartos de control*  
  
Mordur *los ve acercarse*  
  
Amärie: ¿quien eres?  
  
Mordur: el técnico *se adentra en las sombras rápidamente*  
  
Amärie: ese elfo me da mala espina...vamos a buscar a los hobbits  
  
Mordur *colocó pegamento invisible en el suelo*  
  
Amärie: no puedo avanzar  
  
Lossëriel: y estas son mis botas favoritas ¬¬  
  
Amärie: superficial, ¿que hacemos?  
  
Aragorn: no lo se  
  
Legolas: -_-u tienes un báculo en tu mano  
  
Lossëriel: yo no soy superficial ¬¬  
  
Lossëriel: esto es pegamento ¬__¬  
  
Amärie: ya lo se, creo que puedo hacer algo con el báculo  
  
Lossëriel *le arrebata el báculo y dice unas frases en un idioma antiguo*  
  
Lossëriel: listo °  
  
Aragorn: ...  
  
Amärie: ¿por que hiciste eso?  
  
Lossëriel: para desvanecer el pegamento ¬¬  
  
Amärie: -_-  
  
Lossëriel: ¿qué?  
  
Amärie: olvídalo. ¿Están todos bien?  
  
Aragorn: yo si  
  
Lossëriel: sólo fue pegamento, no un huracán  
  
Amärie: perdón por preocuparme por las personas que quiero  
  
Lossëriel: bueno, ya estos son ataques que me dan con la nictofobia -_-  
  
Amärie: xD  
  
Lossëriel: n_n  
  
Mordur *vio desde las sombras como ellos avanzaban y decidió poner otra trampa*  
  
Aragorn: los cuartos de control están algo lejos ¿no?  
  
Amärie: creo que si  
  
Lossëriel: de todas maneras debemos llegar -_- además tarde o temprano amanecerá -_-  
  
Amärie: esos hobbits están en problemas...cuando los encontremos ya verán  
  
Lossëriel *fue arrojada al suelo*: ¿quién fue el cretino? ¬¬  
  
Amärie: deben de ser los hobbits...*le ayuda a pararse* ¿siguen aquí?  
  
*nadie responde*  
  
Aragorn: debemos seguir  
  
Amärie: creo que tienes razón... Legolas ¿ya ves algo?  
  
Legolas: alcanzo a ver la distancia iluminada por el báculo de resto es oscuridad total  
  
*siguieron andando*  
  
Amärie: tengo una loca idea, no creo que a Aragorn le guste mucho.  
  
Aragorn: ¿qué?  
  
Amärie: me quiero convertir en pirata, seria interesante... ser una de las piratas mas temidas de los siete mares.  
  
*todos la miraron irónicamente*  
  
Amärie: además vi el futuro y un joven muy apuesto llamado Will Turner estará ahí :)  
  
Lossëriel: Willie es MÍO  
  
Amärie: yo lo vi primero  
  
Lossëriel: ah no ¬¬ entonces me quedo con tu hermano... a fin de cuentas se parecen  
  
Amärie: te regalo a mi hermano, pero Will es mío.  
  
Aragorn: ¿para que quieres a un pirata si me tienes a mí?  
  
Amärie: ya se, pero algún día te vas a morir  
  
Aragorn: el también.... -_-  
  
Aragorn: tenías razón, esto no me iba a gustar -_-  
  
Lossëriel *rió levemente, pero se puso a gritar luego de que algo tras ella la levantara súbitamente del suelo*  
  
Amärie: Lossëriel, hagan algo, no se, queden ahí parados  
  
Lossëriel:... me asfixia  
  
*La figura que la agarraba salió a la vista y resultó ser un orco*  
  
Lossëriel: ugh... este orco debe tomar un baño  
  
Amärie: un orco  
  
Legolas: no traigo mi arco...  
  
Amärie: yo traigo el mío  
  
*con un movimiento ágil Amärie le lanza una flecha al orco y lo mata*  
  
*Pero el orco se levanta de nuevo*  
  
Amärie: es inmortal  
  
*Y trata de ahorcar a Lossëriel*  
  
Lossëriel *respirando a duras penas*: a...yu...da  
  
Legolas: Lossëriel aguanta, yo te salvo *Legolas saca de quien sabe donde un arco y le avienta muchas flechas al orco, Amärie hace lo mismo pero el orco no se muere*  
  
Orco *grita maldiciones en el idioma de Mordor y muchas perversiones*  
  
Legolas:... es muy simpático el orco ¿no creen?  
  
Lossëriel *seguía haciendo gestos de desesperación*  
  
Amärie-Aragorn: quiere matar a tu novia y tú crees que es simpático -_-U  
  
Legolas: era ironía... Y NO ES MI NOVIA  
  
Aragorn: ¿pueden dejar de pelear y ayudarme con el orco?  
  
Lossëriel *trata de golpear al orco pero este intensifica sus fuerzas ahorcándola*  
  
Amärie: esto es inútil, no podemos hacer nada para matar al orco.  
  
Amärie: tengo una idea. Lossëriel, conviértete en alondra, si Lothwen puede tú también  
  
Lossëriel: no... Nací...con ese poder...  
  
Amärie: esto es genial, ustedes no hacen nada más que ver como peleo y criticarme  
  
*Legolas y Aragorn están murmurando y señalando a Amärie en una esquina*  
  
Aragorn: bueno la dejamos allí y guardamos fuerzas para matar a Merry y Pippin...  
  
Lossëriel: ni...se...les...ocu...rra  
  
Legolas: tiene razón, si no podemos matar al orco, ya ni modo.  
  
Amärie: pobre de ustedes  
  
Lossëriel *ya casi desmayada*: HAGAN ALGO  
  
Amärie: si se atreven a hacer eso  
  
Amärie: ¿que hago?  
  
Lossëriel *logra patear al orco en la cabeza y este algo aturdido reduce sus fuerzas al asfixiar a Lossëriel*  
  
Lossëriel: MA...TEN...LO  
  
Amärie: ¿como? *le sigua aventando flechas y el orco sigue vivo*  
  
Lossëriel *usa su don de videncia para ver como rayos podrían matar al orco y la respuesta no fue la esperada*:... lo...golpean...con... una sartén...en...la cabeza  
  
Amärie: ¿un sartén? ¿De donde diablos vamos a sacar un sartén?  
  
Lossëriel: de...donde...sea...  
  
Aragorn *estaba listo para irse de allí*  
  
Lossëriel: llama a Sam... Y dile...que un orco...quiere matar a Frodo...  
  
Amärie: ah no, *agarra a Aragorn por el hombro* tu te quedas aquí,... mejor no, ve por un sartén  
  
Lossëriel: llama a Sam... Y dile...que un orco...quiere matar a Frodo...  
  
Amärie: ve tu Legolas, corres mas rápido que yo, aunque papa estaría muy decepcionado de que su hombrecito no pudo con un orco...xD  
  
Legolas: a no, no me pondrán en esa vergüenza ¬¬ *trata otra vez de matar al orco con flechas, y por casualidad había excedido el límite de resistir a las flechas*  
  
Lossëriel *se cae al suelo secamente*  
  
Aragorn: tu don de "videncia" falló, no lo mataron con un sartén  
  
Amärie: no te burles de ella, tan siquiera lo intento no como tu que casi te vas corriendo  
  
Lossëriel: ¿a que soy buena actriz?  
  
Amärie: ya te quiero ver de rey si no puedes con un orco...xD  
  
Lossëriel: ¿creyeron q lo mataría con un sartén?  
  
Legolas: -_- lo que digas...  
  
Aragorn: ... ¿a no?  
  
Amärie: claro que no, todo era un plan para ver si podían con un orco xD  
  
Lossëriel: ¬¬ no, eso fue sorpresivo y lo mandó ese tal Mordur, además yo sabía que al final tu lindo hermanito reaccionaría así... SON TAN PREDECIBLES  
  
Amärie: lo se xD, creo que lo del orco, no era planeado, pero lo de la electricidad si, me metí en la cabeza de los hobbits y los obligue a hacer eso.  
  
Lossëriel: por favor, quizá los influenciaste más recibieron ayuda *señaló unas huellas hobbits y de un elfo*  
  
Amärie: esto se esto se esta poniendo extraño  
  
Lossëriel: -.- ya lo sabemos...  
  
Aragorn:... eh, ¿seguimos?  
  
Amärie: vamos, tengo sueño  
  
*siguieron avanzando*  
  
Aragorn, es muy temprano...  
  
Lossëriel: los elfos no necesitan dormir -_-U  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Nota de la autora: uhh estoy publicando rápido los capítulos y quiero Reviews... En fin, el personaje de Lossëriel está inspirado en mí, porque también soy nictofobica XD, Amärie está representada por Magical Elf.  
  
Los significados de los nombres:  
  
Lossëriel = Lossë + riel (doncella con una guirnalda de nieve blanca)  
  
Eleithel (segundo nombre de Lossëriel) = Elen + eithel = Fuente de las estrellas 


End file.
